transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Back In The Spin Of Things
Iacon General Hospital(#10269Rnt) - Iacon There are many hospitals in Iacon, but none as prestigious and well equipped as Iacon General Hospital. The numerous state of the art facilities housed within the hospital offers around the clock emergency repairs, upgrades, and mundane upkeeps. Iacon General Hospital is staffed by many of the Autobots' brightest minds where the non-combatants can do their part in contributing to the war effort. Spindrift is just laying on one of the work stations, still cooped up in medical. The superficial damages have been repaired, but until someone qualified can actually pull his insides apart to fix that super-gyroscope that enables most of his combat abilities, he's stuck here. Benched due to injury as Eject put it. If he wasn't so patient and it wasn't so important he'd probably go nuts from boredom by now. Brainstorm walks into medbay. Why he walks in may be known only to himself... he's got various reasons, from wanting various supplies to help his experiments, to just being a general busybody and wondering what's up- or who's feeling down. Regardless of why he's here, most people aren't usually that happy to see him here. He does actually have medical training, and some clearance to work here.... but people still aren't usually happy to see him. Because... well, he's Brainstorm. Walking in now, he spots Spindrift lying there on the work station, and "tsks", walking up towards him. "Well, my friend, you've certainly looked better." Spindrift might of actually been partway into a rest cycle, but his pointed audials click up at hearing Brainstorm's voice. Optics flicker back up to full luminance as he lifts his head a bit. "Oh, hello there." Shifts a bit, though it's not much, to stretch out the foreleg he'd been resting his head on. "Yeah.. ain't gotten nobody to figure out what's wrong with the gyroscope yet though." Brainstorm claps his hands together gleefully. "Ah! Then you're in luck! Because I'm here and I'm ready to help! I'll get you sorted out in NO time at all!" He leans in, then asks, "Gyroscope? Piece of enercake!" Leaning an arm up against the table casually, he asks, "What seems to be the problem, and when did it start?" Spindrift doesn't want to move too much while the scientist is looking him over. "Rumble and Frenzy got on me at the same time." The dillo-bot groans softly at the memory. "Whatever damage they did messed something out of place so it don't spin no more. And if it ain't spinnin', I can't roll. Or launch myself. Or aim my gun-pods correctly." Brainstorm hmmms and starts to bring out a medkit he keeps in his subspace. "Ouch. I've fought that little street punk, .... uh- the uh...blue one, what's 'is name.... and just one of those cretins packs a punch. Two of 'em would ruin anyone's day. Alright, lemme take a look." He brings out a few tools and starts to gingerly poke and prod at the 'dillo-bot. "Sounds like they may have knocked your gimbal off its alignment, which affects how you respond to external torque, which affects... well, your spinning." While that is a pretty accurate breakdown of what's wrong, once he gets Spindrift opened up Brainstorm may find himself with something a bit more impressive than just a broke gyroscope. Not only is the gyroscope itself out of alignment, but the frame that supports it has been bent entirely out of shape, to the point of jamming the gyroscope into it's off-kilter position. "Yeah. I can handle one punk easily. But both of em piledrivin' me at the same time like that, busted things up good." Brainstorm winces a little as he works and takes note of all this. "Yeah. I'd say so. In fact, uh... you want the good news or the bad news first?" Spindrift tilts his head a little to look at the scientist as he works. "There's a difference at this point?" Brainstorm looks at Spindrift for a moment in silence. Suddenly he laughs. "Ha ha ha!" Then he looks completely serious again. "No, not really. And I lied anyway... there isn't any good news. My friend, you're in bad shape. It's not just the gyroscope... the whole frame is busted. This is gonna take some extensive work." Spindrift lets out a soft sigh. "Figured it was like that. You can fix it, right? Maybe make it better so this don't happen again?" Brainstorm nods and gives Spindrift a thumbs-up. "Actually, I LIED about LYING because.... there IS good news, after all! I'M HERE. I can fix you up even bigger 'n better than before! Heh!" Then he pauses. "Well, Ok... maybe not bigger. But... better! Want me to have a go at it? I can engineer a stronger frame for ya... maybe even tweak a few other things while I'm at it..." Spindrift chuckles a little. "Better is good. I don' think bigger would work though, I wouldn't fit in Blaster any more." He shifts a little, then sprawls out once more to get comfortable so he won't shift around while Brainstorm is working. Brainstorm gets to work, then, occasionally bringing in one odd gizmo here and one strange doodad there.... but nothing explodes, nothing breaks, and actually...over time, Spindrift may notice his frame is feeling a little more steady and a little more strong. Spindrift isn't sure if its a good thing or a bad thing that he can't actually see what Brainstorm is doing. His head just doesn't really turn that far. But it doesn't feel like anything is breaking or such, so it must be going well. Brainstorm keeps working for a long while, getting so engrossed in his work he even forgets to blather on like usual. There's a few more "pings" and "bangs", but... despite the noise, Spindrift will continue to feel more or less in one piece. In fact, Brainstorm repairs him and adds a few new "tweaks" (as he put it) in addition to the framework and the gyroscope work. Finally, a last "creak-snap", and Brainstorm puts the last strut in its place with a quick pat of the hand afterwards. "THERE YA GO." Combat: Brainstorm runs a diagnostic check on Spindrift Combat: Brainstorm expertly repairs Spindrift's injuries. Combat: Brainstorm is able to repair some of Spindrift's internal systems damage. Spindrift picks himself up once he's closed up. Not that one can really tell when he's built so low to the ground. "Well, one way to find out, right?" For a few moments he just stands there, until a low thrumming noise can be heard as the long stalled systems spin back up to speed. Though thanks to Brainstorm's improvements it doesn't get any louder than that. Then Spindrift bounces forward and curls up, rolling along the table and off the edge, bouncing off the ground and rolling around Brainstorm's feet a few times before uncurling again. "I think you did it doc, she's spinning better than ever." Brainstorm HA-HAs! gleefully as Spindrift shows off his stuff. He gives the 'dillo another thumbs-up before responding with a wink, "Ha! Well, of course I did. I'm a /Genius/, remember?" Then he holds a hand up. "But wait, that's not ALL! Heh, try your sonic attack on... uh..." He looks around and points. "That garbage bin over there." Spindrift shifts a bit to the side to look past Brainstorm's legs. "Okay then." He rolls past and then spreads out his legs to anchor himself into place. Even as the gyroscope starts to spin faster the sound of it isn't much more of a metallic rumble as the vibrations radiate off the improved acoustics of the framework. There's no real increase in sound until the resonance reachs the point of becoming a loud *THWOOM* that finally unleashes the built up sonic vibrations outward, toppling over the bins with ease. Except one of the bins flips over on top of him. ".. Well I'll be." Spindrift shifts to pull his claws free and lift the bin up with one paw. "A lot better than shaking myself into a hole." Brainstorm gets knocked off to the side as well. Pulling himself back up, he puts a hand to his head and whistles. "Yeah, I'll say! WOW.... that was great! If I do say so myself. And I DO." He seems to grin widely under his faceplate and reaches over to help Spindrift push aside the bin and put it back in its proper place. "Well, my friend, I said I was here to help and I think that I HAVE. Need anything else while I'm on a roll?" Then he pauses. "Well, of course, I'm *always* on a roll..." Spindrift puts his paws over his mouth, and cracks out a few of his vibration beatbox sounds too. "Hah! You did better than I could of hoped Brainstorm, everything is working dandy and then some now." Brainstorm moves to give Spindrift a high-five of sorts. "Ha ha, anytime! Always happy to be of service! Of course, some medics would tell you to take it easy, don't exert yourself too soon, yada yada, but hey.... you just go have fun with that, alright?" He gives another thumbs-up and heads off to another room to gather some supplies, his job here done.